<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heat by zipzin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151786">Heat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipzin/pseuds/zipzin'>zipzin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, F/F, Humor, azula has already been redeemed, having a good time on ember island, katara is a useless gay, they are in their twenties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipzin/pseuds/zipzin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara always enjoys the holiday on Ember Island. While she sees everyone at various points throughout the year, it's nice to have Aang, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee in the same place. And Azula, who Katara is still unsure of where she stands with her.</p><p>For Winter ATLA Femslash Week Day One: Kisses / First Kiss</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula/Katara (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Winter ATLA Femslash Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes 7-8 years after Sozin's Comet and Azula has worked through a bulk of her mental health stuff off screen and been accepted by the Gaang and Co. They all go to Azula's place on Ember Island once a year as a reunion of sorts.</p><p>cw: alchohol abuse, language</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was the third day on Ember Island and Katara was enjoying the heat. Finally. It always took an adjustment and the relief was only tempered by the knowledge that she'd have to reverse the process when she went back home.  Katara looked over the beach, Sokka and Aang were play-fighting in the water. Toph was lounging on a sand throne she had built with one foot in the surf egging on Sokka and Aang. Suki, Ty Lee, and Mai were chatting under an umbrella next to a dozing Zuko. Which meant the only person missing was Azula.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evidently Ty Lee’s invitation had been shrugged off. Again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara didn't get it. Azula, well she didn't exactly welcome them, allowed them into her home, joined at mealtimes, would trade barbs with Sokka and make fun of Zuko with Toph, even meditate with Aang, but never accepted an invitation to just hang around with them at the beach. Everyone spoke highly of her after the first couple years after the initial rebuilding when they had been unsure exactly where her loyalties lie. She had proven herself time and time again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they went to the beach, Azula always claimed she had something else to do. And each time, they'd find her back at the house, reading or gardening or something else inane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was it her? Katara tried to shake the thought out of her head. But it wasn’t like there wasn’t any merit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was the only one that didn't occasionally stop and see Azula. On the trips that Katara had made to the Fire Nation - hunting down rumors about waterbending scrolls, meeting with the ambassador, visiting Zuko -  it never made sense to go so out of the way to Ember Island. And it wasn't like she was welcome. Right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been what, eight years? But Katara had seen Azula’s flinches. She knew that the memories of their battle left scars. In groups it wasn’t a problem. Azula was a delight, full of dry humor and cutting barbs that were just on the right line of propeity that brought a smile to Katara’s lips. Have the time she felt like Azula was saying exactly what she was thinking. And in groups, Azula didn't look at her like she was scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was it the water? Maybe, Katara thought, but she can trust me. Maybe they were overdue for a conversation. No, they were definitely overdue for a conversation. Katara needed to at least make sure Azula knew she would keep her space if that’s what Azula wanted. It really wasn’t fair that Katara hadn’t tried to make sure any accommodations Azula needed were met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara marched back up to the house, already formulating what she would say, when her body froze involuntarily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she had rounded the corner, the scene in front of her left her body in total shock? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula was shirtless, just in a pair of loose, silken pants and her chest bindings. She was doing a handstand, her back facing Katara and doing some odd sort of push-ups where she was slowly lowering her head to the ground. Fuck. Katara licked her lips absentmindedly as she watched the flex of each muscle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So what if Azula was extremely attractive, Katara had known that. And extremely well-sculpted, her mind added, which shouldn’t be surprising for such a prolific bender. Katara could only watch as each muscle group flexed as they were engaged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You could use her in an anatomy class, her mind added on helpfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Azula’s back dropped and Katara could only blink as Azula stared up at her. She had dropped into plank position, but her feet didn’t touch the ground. Azula gave her an odd look as she lowered herself, once, twice, Katara lost count as she watched the unprecedented display of strength.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara was not adjusted to the heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you need something?" Azula asked now standing and dusting off her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, what?" Katara’s mouth was not working. "No?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." Katara repeated and then turned back to the beach. She dove straight into the water. The heat wasn't bad in there.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara could not sleep. Everytime she closed her eyes she would just see Azula’s body, skin glistening, muscles flexing as she completed moves that should be considered illegal. Those arms coming around her, pulling her close as she kissed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara jumped out of bed. So maybe it had been a while since she had anything close to a serious partner. She traveled a lot, and while that had allowed some flings, she didn’t go out of her way to meet people for romantic entanglements. And maybe Azula was offensively attractive. But this was just her body reacting. She hadn’t had any partner in six, seven months?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara trudged down the stairs and made her way to the kitchen surprised that a lamp was already on. A figure was at the table and Katara froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula looked up at her, lips pursed around a tea cup. Katara stared as she took a sip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those lips trailing kisses down her neck. Katara shook her head. She hadn’t remembered it being this bad, but she really needed to meet someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can't sleep?" Azula asked looking perplexed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," Katara huffed out, mildly pleased she was able to form words this time. “You know, waterbenders and the moon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula cocked on eyebrow, but said nothing else as Katara began to make herself a cup of tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you have a problem with me?" Katara asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that a question?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No!" Azula said, "I'm just confused."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara sighed. Why was this hard. "Why do you never go with us to the beach?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula blinked. "What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You heard me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula stared at her for a moment and Katara was struck with just how ridiculous this was. Here she was haranguing her host in the middle of the night because she couldn’t sleep because she had seen just how strong said host was. And her libidio was apparently out of control. "It's the only time everyone's gone from the house and I can get alone time." Azula shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh." Katara said wishing she had a word that would describe just how much of an idiot she felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have a problem with you.” Azula said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or water?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or water.” Azula said. “Some years ago, yes.” The words sounded like they had been forcefully pulled from her lips. “But, Katara I know you aren’t going to do anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not.” Katara needed to remind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know.” Azula said with a smile curving the ends of her lips. “Goodnight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Night." Katara muttered and stared at the tea as Azula left. She brought her cup to her lips and cursed. Or course it was too hot. Her lips burned and her mind traitorously supplied, maybe Azula could kiss them better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spirits, she was a healer, she could certainly heal them herself. Still, her mind supplied, it would be nice to have Azula’s lips on hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only much later when Katara had climbed into bed and stared out the window that she realized it was a new moon.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara was pretty sure that Azula had only joined them the next day at the beach to spite her. At some point, Katara had forgotten that Azula at the beach meant Azula in a swimsuit. Which meant Azula’s abs on display. Ones Katara was definitely not thinking about touching. Her glorious back might have been etched into Katara’s mind from yesterday, but today, her abs stood out like they were sculpted like marble. Did Azula have nothing else to do but exercise all day?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Katara wanna play?" Aang was holding a volleyball and gesturing towards the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure." Katara said. Anything better than pretending to read. It wasn’t like she could focus on anything when Azula was looking like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No fair!" Sokka said, "She's a waterbender!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm a waterbender." Aang said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but..." Sokka trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you saying I'm a bad waterbender." Aang frowned but his eyes were sparkling in delight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sokka!" Katara grinned, "I didn't know you thought so highly of me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't!" Sokka screamed. "I mean, ugh!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang and Katara laughed as Sokka stormed into the water where a net was hung up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad I’m your favorite! Am I also your favorite sister?” Katara yelled at him. He just flipped up his middle finger and Aang and Katara clutched their sides from laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who's our fourth?" Katara asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Umm," Aang surveyed the group. "Azula!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula looked up and Katara was sure her heart stopped for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wanna play volleyball?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula gave them a calculated look and then looked at Sokka who was floating on his back by the net," Okay, but I get Katara." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay!" Aang said, "Last one in the water is a rotten sea prune.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara absolutely did not shove Aang before taking off. (she did, but it was only because Aang had agreed for Azula to be on her team without asking her, which what was that about?) Aang still blew by her (Stupid airbending).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula just walked looking every inch of the royalty she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka only grumbled twice about the teams, but then explained the rules to Azula.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No bending. Only normal volleyball hits allowed. Must get over net. Once it hits the water it's scored. Three hits max on each side."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula nodded and then turned to Katara. "We will destroy them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara gave a nod. Water volleyball, as they called it, was always hard when she couldn’t bend, and Sokka and Aang were good at it. But Katara had no doubt Azula was a competitor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula was shockingly talented at volleyball and Katara took the front so she wouldn't be distracted. Since that happened on two hits and Katara was not about to admit that to anyone. She would take Sokka’s jabs that she sucked. They worked well together, something that shocked Katara. Compared to Aang and Sokka who bickered playfully the whole time, Azula told Katara positioning like a general and Katara just nodded. It all made sense, if Azula hadn’t said anything Katara would have. And they were winning. Point after point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the first and second games were decided, Aang announced that waterbending was allowed. Sokka agreed reluctantly, eyeing Katara with narrowed eyes. Katara smirked, but Azula agreed before Katara could say anything. They still were on the same page.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waterlanding was difficult to balance since Katara couldn't hit the ball with the water, since that would be a point to the other team. They had established you couldn’t bring water up to any level that would require the other team to swim, regardless if it was only for a second, but anything on your side of the net was fair play. At first Aang and her tried to trip each other up, creating currents under the water to prevent jumping and easy movement. Or as easy as movement could be in waist high water. But then Azula had barked at Katara to play offensively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the next play, the ball was just out of Azula’s reach, so Katara shifted the water, lowering the level under the ball and moving Azula’s body through the water towards it faster than she could every move on her own. Azula adjusted naturally and set the ball high in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara gathered water around her and soared upwards several feet and spiked the ball an inch to the left of Sokka’s head. It hit the water before he could have blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok." Sokka said," I can see when I've lost. I'm out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Typical." Azula grinned, "You never were much of a match for me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka rolled his eyes, "Pai Sho?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pass."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara  waded over to Azula, "We make a good team."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula nodded, "We do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara couldn't help but watch as a drop of water began to skate down Azula’s chest. Katara looked up and saw Azula’s amused smirk and blushed red. She could see one drop just hanging off an eyelash. When had they gotten this close? Katara raised a hand to brush it off and then dropped it once she realized what she was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good game." She said weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara marched out of the sea and felt Azula’s eyes on her the entire time. They burned more than the sun.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“A toast!” Sokka stood on a chair holding a cup of wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Toph roared, “What are we toasting about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azula and I’s volleyball victory?” Katara called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suki and Toph cheered and clanked their glasses together and took a drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Sokka said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you really toast something when the other side was so pathetic.” Azula called out. Suki and Toph took another drink and Sokka turned red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” He yelled over them. The noise died down, “I wanted to toast to say thank you to Azula for having us again, and that it’s good to see you all and we should see each other more than once a year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azula!” They called out. Several other shouts followed, but none of them were together enough to really make out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara raised her glass to Azula and caught her eye and almost tipped the glass too early. Almost. Azula still gave her a look that seemed to know exactly what happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azula’s right.” Mai said, “Sokka and Aang played horribly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Sokka said. He took a step forward, forgetting that he wasn’t on the ground and tumbled forward, saved only by Aang’s quick airbending. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s only because I forgive you for calling me a bad waterbender.” Aang said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on!” Sokka stormed back to where the alcohol was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara chuckled and threw back the rest of her drink. “Here.” Suki held another cup before her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Katara said and grabbed it, surprised that Suki had been so readily available with a drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azula and you were impressive. Only fair I reward it.” Suki said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azula is very good at volleyball.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she?” Suki’s eyes sparkled with something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Katara said and took a sip of the drink. She coughed, it wasn’t some cocktail like the one she had been drinking, but instead straight baiju. “Spirits Suki, are you trying to kill me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suki just laughed. “Toph said you wouldn’t look.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This was a dare?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down Sugar Queen.” Toph strode over, “It’s not my fault you don’t use the eyes you have. Suki was just seeing if you were too weak to actually hold your liquor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each year there would be one night, one night when Katara would end up absolutely plastered. She only really regretted it in the morning, when her head was pounding and she couldn’t find any water to help herself feel better. Otherwise, it was rare that Katara would let herself feel so free. Everywhere there were obligations, and theoretical dangers. Here, even if Zuko wasn’t the Fire Lord which meant every entrance had guards, Azula’s reputation scared off the rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight it looked like it would be that night. Toph would always challenge her to a drinking competition and Katara would always decline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara set her lips into a line, “I can handle my liquor just fine.” She knocked the rest of the glass back without a flinch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toph grinned, “Oh, you think you can drink me under the table?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara stared at her for a second and then crossed her arms, “I know I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could take her words back Toph followed up with, “Deal. Baiju shots. No backing out now. No water, no food, first to quit, throw up, or pass out loses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good.” Katara answered feeling like she had made a horrible mistake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toph and Katara took a seat at the table opposite each other, with Suki at the head with shot glasses and a bottle of baiju. Katara stared at the supplies with some consternation. They had been prepared. Suki measured the first shots and they clanked them together and then downed them. Baiju did go down easier the second time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone handed Katara a beer as a chaser and she nodded at Suki when Toph called for the next shot. Already, Katara could feel the heat of the alcohol settle in her stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were on their fourth shot, and Katara gripped the edges of the table. Her vision wasn’t swimming yet, but she knew that if she tried to stand up she would end up on her ass again. But Toph was looking just as bad as she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toph had put on plenty of muscle over the years, but Katara was still a couple inches taller than her, and it was helping Katara now. That and the-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s actually really clever what you’re doing.” A voice whispered into Katara’s ear. A voice that Katara had absolutely not been thinking about all day. Katara gulped and grabbed for the beer, as Azula leaned down next to her, flooding Katara’s nose with willow, longjing tea, and a hint of alcohol. “Even in this state.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um.” Katara said dumbly. This time she wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or that she could no longer function when Azula was in her sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula smirked, “I just didn’t think you’d cheat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toph was leaning heavily on Aang as he encouraged her to quit. Katara tried to stare at the table, but Azula was magnetic, and Katara couldn’t help but look at her. And her perfect fucking face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not cheating.” Katara slurred. She was grateful that the sound in the room was loud enough that her rather pathetic attempt at whispering was not overheard by anyone but Azula.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought the rule was no water.” Azula said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not perfect.” Katara said. “I can’t fully pull the water from the beer and alcohol when I sip.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.” Azula said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d you notice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You stroke the glass to do it.” Azula deadpanned, “I didn’t think you were that lonely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Katara gave a high pitched laugh and mentally slapped herself. She was truly a mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula just looked amused as Toph finally sat forward and gestured for another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.” Katara told Suki and then downed the shot, followed by a sip of mostly water from the beer bottle. She made eye contact with Azula as she did it, and this sip had a much larger amount of beer diluted in it than normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The game ended when Toph fell off the stool. Suki declared Katara the winner with a surprised grin and raised her hand as Katara and the assembled crowd cheered. Katara checked that Toph was ok, she was on the floor, still conscious, and Aang was next to her already with a cup of water. He waved her away and she took the rest of the beer and poured it down the sink before getting her own cup of pure water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So.” Azula said, “How did you learn to do it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara leaned against the same counter that she had the other night. “Master Pakku showed me the technique of purifying water, I adapted it for alcohol on my own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Impressive.” Azula said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think so?” Katara was surprised. Azula never seemed impressed. The water was helping a little, but she felt like she was swaying with the ocean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Azula said. “Creating new techniques is amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t really create one, I just,” She paused trying to figure out what she meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adapted one for a novel purpose. That’s innovation.” Azula said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula’s eyes were shining in a way Katara didn’t think she’d ever seen before, so Katara just nodded. She regretted it immediately afterwards as the room began to spin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sister!” Sokka called, “You are quite the champion today. First beating me at volleyball, and now wiping Toph in a drinking competition!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The first one was all Azula.” Katara said after she’d collected herself and gestured to where Azula stood. Except Azula wasn’t there anymore. “And the second one all me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Sokka grinned. “Your waterbending had nothing to do with your victory.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tilted his head in confusion. “The volleyball match? When you moved Azula through the water faster than light and then almost took off my head?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Katara gave a chuckle that sounded hopelessly fake to even her own ears. “Right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spirits, Toph did a number on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the night passed in a sort of blur. Katara drank plenty of water, but then wanted to actually drink a beer, and ended up on the couch watching the everyone else. Toph was propped on the other chair, nursing a water of her own, and staring at Katara with eyes that screamed rematch. Katara had plans to decline for the rest of her life. It had been plenty nervewracking to pull off the stunt the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula had sat next to her at some point. And Katara had taken to listening to her comments on the ridiculous charades that Sokka, Zuko, Aang, Suki, and Ty Lee were playing. She had gotten closer and closer to Azula until she was leaning against her, one of Azula’s arms draped across her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was cozy and warm, and Katara sighed, “I could stay like this forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Azula muttered above her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wrapped up in your arms. You’re so warm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And hot. Beautiful I mean.” Katara babbled on as she closed her eyes. “It’s really not fair. I can’t focus around you at all. And you’re really smart and funny. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence met her proclamation but Katara didn’t notice. Her eyes had gotten heavy and she slowly drifted off to sleep, comforted by the warm solid arm draped around her, and the scent that was slowly meaning something. She just wasn’t sure what yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the morning, Katara barely had time to notice how entwined Azula and her were until she was assaulted by the pounding of her head and the anger of her stomach. She untangled herself to rush to the bathroom and only felt some kind of relief when she had water running down her neck. She used it to adjust her chi, helping alleviate the hangover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood straight, taking in her absoulutely ridiculous reflection. Makeup was smeared on her face, her hair was mostly undone and tangled along her right side with the nape now wet, her clothes were all rumpled, and she looked tired and hungover. Which she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Events from last night flooded back, she smiled as she thought about Toph and how Azula had complimented her. And how.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile dropped from her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara gripped the edges of the sink as her head pounded for a different reason. She absolutely did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Great, she had told Azula just how attractive she thought she was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara hid in her room for the rest of the day. Venturing out only for some food and to provide some relief to people’s headaches. She avoided Azula as best she could, but not before seeing her doing exercises in the backyard. All gleaming, shining muscle. The image didn’t leave her for the rest of the day.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day, Katara stuck by Ty Lee, only because she knew that Azula wouldn’t say anything around Ty Lee. Ty Lee could be cryptic at the best of times and downright confusing other times, and while Azula did care for her friend, Katara knew that Azula wouldn’t care for Ty Lee playing some sort of mediator in their non existent relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Ty Lee asked at one point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Katara frowned, confused why Ty Lee was asking. Or how Ty Lee could possibly know Katara was stressing about something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your aura’s all tangled up.” Ty Lee said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it from Azula?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Katara could feel the heat rising to her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to be embarrassed, hers is too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really should just talk to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara really should have stuck around Mai.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun began to set, the sea and clouds glowed with pink, red, orange, and yellow streaks. It was truly breathtaking, and Katara ventured out to the viewpoint. It was a little bit of a hike, you had to push through the trees on a barely existent path, until you reached a rock that sat on a cliff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a favorite of Aang and Azula’s to meditate, and Katara knew that Azula would be here. It was getting ridiculous to avoid her. At dinner, everyone had been giving her looks, and so Katara decided she needed to do something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So far, all that anybody seemed to know was that something had happened between Azula and her, and she did not need anyone finding out exactly what happened. Nope. Absolutely not. She could picture their reactions all too clearly, and between Sokka, Suki, and Toph’s teasing, Aang and Ty Lee’s encouragement, and whatever Zuko and Mai would do, well, best to just get it over with before Aang did some sort of prying as part of his “Avatar duties”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So here she was stomping through the almost jungle as made her way to Azula’s not so secret hiding place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She been up here once before, but as she made it to the clearing, her breath caught. It was stunning, and that was only partially due to Azula sitting there. A twig cracked underneath her foot and Azula flinched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh sorry.” Katara said and watched as Azula froze. “I didn’t mean to interrupt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” Azula sighed. “I couldn’t really focus today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Makes sense.” Katara said as Azula stood and faced her. “The view is stunning.” She gestured towards the sunset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is.” Azula stared at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several seconds of silence passed as Katara took in Azula’s face. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Azula frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The other night, when I was drunk.” Katara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to come on to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you don’t like me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I do like you. You’re a surprising friend.” Katara winced in her head. Yes, a friend that she had spent the past several days fantasizing about kissing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Azula’s face hardened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are friends right?” Katara asked. “I’d like to be able to visit when I’m in the Fire Nation and we’ve never really talked about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we are.” Azula said. “You didn’t need to ask. I assumed that you knew you were welcome here.” Azula gestured to the space around her. “Did you think you weren’t welcome?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, I don’t know.” Katara said. “We have a history and, I, well,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara didn’t know how they had gotten closer, but she could see every fleck in Azula’s eyes. It echoed the setting sunlight into a vision more mesmerizing than the sun could ever hope to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you mean it?” Azula asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Katara said just above a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those words? The other night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara gulped. She couldn’t tell what was going on in Azula’s mind. She never could, not really. Playing volleyball on her team was instinctual, not something she planned out and thought about. But here, Katara couldn’t lie, even if it meant, well she wasn’t sure what it could mean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” She breathed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Azula sounded shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Katara said. At least Azula wasn’t pushing her away. “You’re super hot and hilarious and smart. I can’t get you out of my head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” One of Azula’s hands found her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Katara breathed out as Azula came closer, convinced that she was dreaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you are too.” Azula said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smart, funny, hot.” Azula said. “Plus compassionate, kind, thoughtful. A thousand other amazing traits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara blinked several times, but Azula drifted forward and their lips met. Katara’s eyes fluttered and stayed closed as she sank into the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t kissed a ton of people, no more than two handfuls, but this kiss, in the dying rays of the sun nestled on a beautiful cliffside, would beat all of them. And it wasn’t because of the location.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They broke apart, and their foreheads leaned together, “You better visit.” Azula said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.” Katara promised cursing that her time here would soon end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They grinned at each other as they clasped hands, neither quite believing what had happened. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all enjoyed! Technically this is a little late, but it's close enough I don't feel too bad. For the first fanfic that I've finished in, what three years? I'm pretty proud of it. When I began writing it, I did not have the plan to make Katara so horny but it just came out so here you go.</p><p>You can find me on tumblr @zipzin</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>